


Fantasy, Interrupted

by WolfStar4



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, F/M, Fetish, Glasses, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, protective Monroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar4/pseuds/WolfStar4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe and Rosalee encounter some... difficulty... trying to fulfill one of Rosalee's fantasies. Smut-tastic one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but a dirty mind.  
> NBC Universal owns all.

Monroe finished his beer and checked his watch. What was taking her so long? While he was more than happy to check another fantasy off her bucket list, he was starting to get nervous. He knew he was out of place; that was sort of the point. He ordered another beer.

Even with his back to the door, he knew when she arrived. Not by smell (too much cigarette smoke), but by the cat-calls coming from the pool tables behind him. He didn't look; she was to approach him. A figure pulled up the seat next to him and took off a leather jacket. He dared look over, adjusting his glasses; she had insisted he wear the glasses.

He felt a rush of blood to his groin. Rosalee was sitting next to him in skin-tight leather pants and a red tee shirt, cut very tight and hugging her every curve. And her red heels. She had even curled her hair a little. While he didn't like objectifying her, the words "insanely fuckable" wouldn't leave his head. He took a breath in, and let her start the conversation.

"You're a little out of place, aren't you?" She had a mouthful of gum that she kept snapping.

"I'm, uh, just passing through."

"Oh really? Where ya headed?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it? Are you trying to get me to buy you a drink?"

"If you want." She looked at him intently. She could tell from the bulge in his jeans he was already excited. She didn't want to string him along too much, but she still wanted to make it believable.

However, one of the guys who cat-called her from the pool table walked up beside her.

"Is this guy giving you a hard time, honey? Let me buy you a drink." Monroe almost gagged as this slimy guy started trying to cozy up to his wife. But no, stay in character. Let her handle this."

"I think I'm okay. Thanks, though." She gave him a smile before turning her attention back to Monroe.

"Really? Why you hung up on this loser? Come shoot some pool with us instead…"

Rosalee turned back to him, and said, once again, with a little more force, "I'm fine, thank you."

He woged. Ugh, Lausenschlange. Well, at least he wasn't a Zeigvolk…

Monroe felt himself tense as he saw the Lausenschlange wrap an arm around Rosalee.

"She said she wasn't interested," he said quietly.

The Lausenschlange moved between them, with and arm still around Rosalee. He got right up in Monroe's face.

"Excuse me?"

Monroe was torn between keeping up the charade and wanting to protect her. He looked to her for an indicator. She was surreptitiously trying to get out of the Lausenschlange's grip, which was only getting tighter. Monroe decided that now would be a good time to break character.

"She said she wasn't interested. Let her go." He said this a little louder, with all the malice and menace he could muster. The Lausenschlange laughed, and grabbed Rosalee's ass. She slapped him, but Monroe couldn't take it anymore. He woged himself and punched the Lausenschlange in the face.

"GET OFF HER." The Lausenschlange went down, hitting his head hard on the floor. His grip finally loosened on Rosalee. She ran to Monroe, and he put out his arm to keep her behind him.

"Now, do I have to tell you again, punk?" he asked as snake-creature pulled himself up.

The Lausenschlange looked from Monroe to Rosalee, and sighed, deciding it wasn't worth his trouble.

"Maybe you have better taste than I thought, lady." With that, he walked away.

"Let's blow this hardware store," Rosalee said, slipping back into character. When Monroe looked at her questioningly, she clarified, "too many tools." The game was still on, but now with slightly different rules. He paid for his drinks and they left.

When they got back home, Rosalee continued the charade. She looked around like she was seeing it for the first time.

"Nice place you got."

"Thanks." She walked back over to him and snapped her gum again.

"You've got more to you than it looks, don'tcha? You see, I like guys with glasses… but a guy with glasses that can kick some ass? That's a whole new league."

"Uh, thanks?" He was going to say more, but she stopped him with a kiss. She must have swallowed the gum, because she deepened the kiss.

"You don't have to do this…" he whispered as she grabbed his hand and started leading him to the bedroom.

"I want to. I knew I wanted to take you home when I walked in; you beating up that Lausenschlange only made it hotter. Let me thank you."

They entered their bedroom and she pushed Monroe roughly back on the bed. Rosalee climbed on top of him, straddling him, and pulling his shirt off. She ground herself into his lap; he was really hard already.

She got off him, and pulled his pants and boxers off. He went to remove the glasses, but she stopped him.

"No. You're going to want to see this." With that, she began stripping for him. "It's better if you touch yourself, trust me." He obliged her, taking his cock into his hand stroking it as she undressed. She tried not to drool at the sight of him manhandling himself. She was so, so wet, but she wanted to see this through. She pulled off the tight pants, revealing to him she wasn't wearing underwear. She noted with some satisfaction that he was increasing the force of his strokes. Rosalee turned, wearing nothing but her red heels, and bent forward a little. Her hand went down, and she started playing with herself as he watched. She dipped her fingers in and out of her smoldering hot, wet pussy and rubbed her clit. She could hear him panting. She was almost done teasing him. Almost.

She once again got up on the bed and grabbed his cock. She shoved as much as she could in her mouth while roughly stroking him. He moaned. She was pretty sure that that was as hard as he would get, so she let him go. He whimpered at the loss of her mouth on his member, but then she started teasing the tip with her pussy. He could feel how wet she was. He wanted desperately to be in her…

She climbed off him and turned around so she was facing his feet. She started again teasing him, but then without warning pushed him inside her. She rode him quick and shallow for a few moments; she allowed him to sit up against the headboard, then she went into the next phase. Still facing his feet, She took the entire length of him inside her, and ground herself hard against him. He moaned as she tightened her walls around him. Then she leaned back onto him. He caught her legs and held them open. He was biting and sucking her neck while pumping into her as hard as he could. She felt the cold metal of his glasses against her neck, and she felt fulfilled… but there was something missing… oh, right!

She reached out to the night table, where a vibrator was waiting. It had been a joke of a bachelorette party present from Juliette… between this and Nick giving Monroe handcuffs, the Burkhardts must not want them to do anything but fuck…

As Monroe continued to pump inside her, Rosalee turned on the vibrator and put it over her clit. It felt so good. She turned it up a little, and Monroe started pumping harder. He felt her walls tighten, and he was on a mission to make her cum. He knew he was still a while off, but the events of the night were catching up to him. His smoking hot wife got dolled up and tried to pick him up at a bar. He defended her from a Lausenschlange. She went home with him. She stripped him and made him keep his glasses on. Then she commanded him to touch himself while she stripped and touched herself. And now she was leaning back onto him; he watched her breasts bounce with each thrust as he nipped and licked her neck. She was getting close. He pumped harder. She came hard against him, and he slowed his pace. She continued to use the vibrator as he slowed, but she dialed it down to a lower setting. She was sweating and panting, but he knew her; she wasn't anywhere near done with him. She wasn't done until he came.

She slipped off him and took his cock into her mouth again, tasting her own juices. God, this was so hot. She withdrew him from her mouth and lie back on the bed. He flipped onto his side and she lifted her legs and spread them; there was no mistaking what she wanted now.

Monroe decided to surprise her with something different. He kneeled, hooked her legs over his shoulders, and went deep. She cried out from pleasure as he explored her depths. She closed her eyes, and then she heard a familiar buzzing. The vibrator was placed where their bodies joined: she could feel it on her clit again, and she also felt it making his cock vibrate as well. Monroe's cock felt so good, pounding in and out while vibrating… it wasn't long before she came again. Monroe withdrew from her, and started stroking himself, hard and fast. He was close. Rosalee knew what he wanted. She put her lips back on the tip of his cock and helped him pump. When he was about the come, she pinched his balls (something they found, quite by accident, that he really liked), and he exploded in her mouth. It's funny, she hated when her other lovers did that, but Monroe's seed was sweet and thick (probably due to his diet). She swallowed greedily, making sure she cleaned him off. When she was finished, he took off the glasses and pulled her close; he loved cuddling afterward. He inhaled deeply as he fondled her breasts. His ejaculation signified the end of the game.

"That didn't turn out quite the way we intended, did it?"

"No… but I think I liked this better."

"I could have done without punching a Lausenschlange, but I think you're right, this was really good."

"So, your turn. What's your pleasure?" Monroe thought for a moment, still stroking her breasts.

"Have you ever seen the movie  _Weird Science_?"

 


End file.
